heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Pippin Took/Relationships
Family Paladin Took Paladin is the name of Pippin's father and after his death, Pippin succeeded his father as the Thain of the Shire. Though he is rarely seen, Paladin loves Pippin as any father would love his son. Eglantine Took Eglantine was the name of Pippin's mother. Though she is rarely seen, Eglantine loves Pippin as any mother would love her son. Pearl, Pervinca and Pimpernel Pippin is the youngest of his four siblings but grew up in a household with three sisters. Merry Brandybuck Out of all the members of the Fellowship of the Ring, Pippin had a closer relationship with Merry, mostly because of their history being cousins and best friends. They were known to be mischievous together and getting onto all sorts of trouble. Pippin also grew up in a household with three sisters, making Merry a brother figure as well. The two held captive in The Two Towers. As the older cousin, Merry made sure to look after Pippin. Merry apparently was dying of thirst, he told Pippin that he shouldn't worry about him. Also, when they were being chased by an orc, Merry made sure Pippin climbed up Treebeard first. Later, merry tells Pippin that they cannot return to the Shire. Their relationship was briefly strained when Merry blamed Pippin for their separation based on his idle curiosity. However, they continued to miss each other when Merry Was in Rohan and Pippin was in Gondor. They were finally reunited on the battlefield after the battle of Pelennor Fields. Pippin held onto Merry and proclaimed that he would now be the one looking after him. Frodo Baggins Frodo and Pippin have been friends since they were children and are second cousins once removed. Pippin, Frodo and Merry, along with Sam, were very close with each other Pippin later joined the Fellowship because of his love and support for Frodo. However, at first, Pippin didn't know where they were going and willingly drove the Uruk-Hai and the Orcs away from Frodo for him to escape. Since the splitting of the Fellowship, the young hobbit was unsure if his older cousin was still alive, but still had much hope for Frodo and Sam, who were making their way to Mordor, stating this in ''Return of the King ''to Gandalf. Frodo and Pippin are eventually reunited in the same movie and joyously reunite to one another. However, when Frodo leaves for the Grey Havens, Pippin gives away a sad and final farewell to Frodo, significantly crying while doing so. Friends & Allies Aragorn Pippin first met Aragorn while he (Aragorn) is under the alias, Strider. During the time, he mostly made sure Pippin stayed out of trouble. For example, Aragorn stops him from throwing rocks in the water, which only provoked the Watcher in the Water further and called Pippin back in while the hobbit made his way to the water. When Pippin was kidnapped by Orcs with Merry, Aragorn led a company to save both Pippin and Merry from Uruks, but learned they were safe with Treebeard. They are later reunited in Isengard. Aragorn was the first to act and pried the palantir off the hobbit's hand before it could cause Pippin further harm. After their ordeals, Aragorn knighted Pippin as a Knight of Gondor and remained friends throughout the years. Faramir They remained friends after the War of the Ring, and it was Pippin and Diamond's son who was named after Faramir. Gandalf With the wizard's apparent demise in Moria, Pippin thought Gandalf was dead and began grieving for the loss of a friend. However, Gandalf was revealed to be alive again in The Two Towers, where the instructed Treebeard to keep both Merry and Pippin safe. Gandalf looked out for him during the battle and ordered for him to go to the Citadel for his protection and that the battlefield was no place for the Hobbit. After Gandalf saved him from orcs, Pippin returned the favor, earning Gandalf's praise and gratitude. During the second day of the Battle, Pippin turned to Gandalf to help save Faramir from Denethor. During their confrontation with Denethor, Gandalf saved Pippin a second time by knocking the madman into the pyre At the final minutes of the siege, when Pippin was scared of dying, Gandalf immediately comforted him by revealing what happened after death. Gimli Pippin met Gimli in Rohan and became companions after joining the fellowship of the Ring. For unknown reasons, Gimli is protective of Pippin, Frodo, Merry and Sam in Lothlórien, believing Galadriel to be an elf witch. Gimli is later participating in the rescue to save Merry and Pippin. Later, they are assured that they survived. However, unlike Aragorn, Gimli does not want to leave Pippin and Merry in Fangorn Forest to Treebeard. When they are reunited in Isengard, the dwarf teases them, calling them "young rascals" and sending them off on a wild goose chase. However, this is Gimli's way of saying "hello." before they soften him up with "salted pork" being "particularly good." Sam Gamgee Pippin and Sam have been friends since they were presumably children. Sam seems to know him, as he remarks that they shouldn't "trust a Brandybuck and a Took." In the books, Sam refers to Pippin with "Master" in front of his name. However, they were known to be good friends in the movies. Sam would later name one of his children after Pippin. They became in-laws through Pippin's son's marriage to Goldilocks. Category:Relationships